The Labyrinth Expedition
by RegalGirl94
Summary: Sequel to The Lightning Thief, Venus and Olympia. It's Cassie's turn to lead a quest. She brings old friends, old flames and new friends on the search to rescue her brother from the Labyrinth.
1. Back to Camp

**Here is the much requested sequel to The Lightning Theif, Venus and Olympia. It doesn't have anything to do with the books or movie. I made all this up on my own. So I hope you like it. Please leave reviews; they keep me writing.**

* * *

**THE LABRYNTH EXPEDITION**

**Back to Camp**

_There was a loud lightning crack as Cassie looked up at Percy. He looked down at her, a tear dripping down his face – though you couldn't tell – and frowned, "I thought I'd never see you again."_

_"So did I," Cassie choked out. Percy kissed her forehead, "I'm never letting you go ever again," he gave a little chuckle, remembering his talk with Aphrodite, "I promised your mother."_

_Cassie's brow furrowed, "You met my mother?"_

_Percy nodded, "She was really torn up when I told her you were Hades' prisoner."_

_Cassie sighed, "That's over with now. And you're stuck with me now."_

_Percy smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you." With that Percy brought his lips to hers again. They both smiled into the kiss, in the pouring rain, and in love, both knowing that they were never going to let each other go._

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Percy Jackson took a deep breath in front of the arch that led to Camp Half blood. "Percy," he turned to see his mother smiling encouragingly at him, "Go ahead. I'll see you again soon."

Percy smiled shortly, "I feel a bit old for camp. I'm almost twenty."

Sally smiled and nodded in humor, "I know but at least you'll get to see Grover again. And Bernie. And _Cassie_..." she trailed off.

Percy felt the same fluttering in his chest he did ever since falling in love with Cassiopeia. He loved her with everything inside him and couldn't wait to see her again. Percy hugged his mother goodbye and walked through the arch once more, feeling at home.

Grover – with Bernie on his arm – was ready to greet him, "Percy! My man!" They did the guy-hug thing that all macho men do before Grover patted his shoulder and led him through camp. Percy gazed around, reminiscent of his first day at camp.

"You know where everything is," Grover was saying, "Or so I would hope so after two years."

"The only thing I care about is where Cassiopeia is," Percy said.

Bernie and Grover shared a look and then proceeded to gesture over to the bonfire. It was empty of flames in the daylight but kids still lounged on the logs around it on their down time. And there was Cassiopeia Olympia, the girl of Percy's dreams, talking and laughing and smiling with some guy.

Percy gazed at her, her smile reminding him of every reason he was in love with her since he was seventeen. "Oh..." He muttered in realization. He swallowed a lump in his throat and asked, dreading the answer, "Who is he?"

"His name is Paul, Apollo's kid. He's been asking Cassie out for the past three months. She only just caved about two weeks ago," Grover informed him sadly, "We didn't want you to find out this way, man."

Bernie jumped in then, "She isn't as open with him. She refuses to call him her boyfriend and sometimes she slips up and called him Percy. It doesn't help that his name starts with a 'P'."

"I appreciate the attempt at reassurance, Bernie," Percy told her, a heartbroken expression still on his face, "But it doesn't change anything. She can do whatever she wants."

Bernie frowned sadly at him, wanting so much to just hug him and heal his broken heart. But her sister and Percy were just too stubborn.

Percy gazed back at Cassie, who was smiling a small smile at Paul – who had sunny blond hair and brown eyes – and then she shifted, before looking around. Her eyes locked onto Percy's sea-blue-green eyes and she froze, her eyes widening. She paused, looking sad, but then she just slowly waved at him with one hand before crossing her arms over her chest as if she were holding her heart inside her body.

Percy waved back to her with a boy-nod before she deliberately looked away. "Why did you two ever break up?" Grover was asking him.

Percy took a breath and shoved his hands into his pockets, "I was stupid – that's why."

* * *

That night at dinner, Percy declined Grover's invite to sit with their group. It had changed over the years and he wanted to be alone – still reeling from the discovery that Cassie was moving on from him. The new group was of course the Power Couple, Grover and Bernie, Bernie's half-sister, Elise sat with them too. Annabeth sat by Elise, chatting with her and Bernie as well as Cassie. Over the years, Annabeth had been more understanding and considerate and she grew on the others. Cassie sat across from Bernie and another Satyr sat beside her, chatting with Grover. Percy was surprised and happy to see that Paul wasn't sitting with them.

After sacrificing scraps to the Gods, Percy quietly ate his food before leaving. Like anytime he was upset, he went to the water. He sat on the shore by his Cabin.

"_Percy Jackson! You put me down right now!" Cassie shrieked as Percy carted her along the water's edge over his shoulder._

_Percy grinned, "Not a chance."_

_She started kicking her feet and pounding her fists on his back. Then something occurred to her and she started poking his sides, knowing how ticklish he was. Percy jerked and lost hold of her and they both fell into the sand. Their legs tangled together in the water and Cassie lounged on his chest._

"_You're a dork," She said matter-of-fact-ly. _

_He rose one eyebrow, "Am I now?"_

_She smiled and nodded down at him, kissing his cheek quickly before whispering in his ear, "My dork."_

_She lifted her face away from his but his hand shot out at grabbed her face, pulling her down to kiss her lips. They both smiled into the kiss before pulling away for air. "I love you," Percy whispered._

"Percy."

Percy twisted around to see Cassiopeia standing a few feet behind him. She was still as beautiful as she was when she walked into his classroom that day. She dressed in a simple burgundy shirt with an Omega sign on it and blue shorts, and her now-short hair was in a high pony tail. She wore no makeup and still glowed.

"Hi." Percy said lamely, his voice hoarse.

"Hey," Cassie whispered.

Percy gestured his elbow to the patch of sand beside him, "You want to sit?" before shoving both hands into his sweat-shirt pocket in the chilly night.

Cassie slowly walked over and gingerly sat beside him, careful not to brush against him or touch him. "How long have you been back?" she asked quietly.

"I just arrived this morning," Percy answered.

Cassie nodded, gazing out onto the ocean. She sighed, "About... what you saw..."

"It's okay, Cassie," Percy interrupted her, "You don't have to explain yourself to me."

Cassie was quiet for a while. She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to keep warm. Percy noticed and like the true gentlemen that he was, stripped himself of his sweatshirt and handed it to her.

She began to shake her head but Percy thrust it into her hands with emphasis, "Please. Take it."

Cassie relented and shrugged the oversized sweatshirt on, "Thank you."

Percy nodded. They both gazed at the water in silence. Percy then relented, "How did you meet him?" He knew he was just torturing himself with this. But he had to know. Maybe if he made sense of all that's happened, he could find out where it really went wrong and find out how to fix it.

Cassie sighed, "You really want to know?"

Percy didn't say anything. So Cassie relented again, "His name is Paul. We met through a friend of a friend I guess. I didn't really notice him until he started asking me out like three months ago. He kept asking after I said no. He did all the cheesy things that I hate too. Like serenading and surprise dates disguised as 'hanging out with friends'. Finally I just gave in to get him to leave me alone. He wasn't so bad once we got to actually talking."

Percy took all the new information in. As nice as this guy may be, he wasn't the one Cassie was supposed to be with. Percy and Cassiopeia were the ones who were supposed to be together. If only he could get her to forgive him.

"I have a quest soon. After I'm done here. I don't know who I'm bringing yet," Cassie said.

Percy whipped his head over to her in shock, "You're leaving?"

Cassie wrapped her arms around her knees, "Yeah. My brother, Pheobus, took a quest to map out The Labyrinth. You know, in Crete?" at Percy's nod, she continued, "He would send back whatever progress he'd made. He was really smart," Cassie added with a sad smile, "But his messages stopped about a week ago. And we're starting to worry. Since my patient is almost fully healed, if we don't hear from Pheobus I'm going in after him. Chiron thinks that Pheobus started to go insane from being in there too long. We need to get to him before we lose him completely."

"But won't you go insane too? It sounds too dangerous, Cassie," Percy protested.

Cassie laid a hand on his arm, "Don't worry about me, 'kay?"

"You're the most important person to me aside from mom. Nothing has changed for me," He told her.

Cassie sighed and stood up, brushing sand off her butt, "It's getting late. Bernie will be wondering where I am. Here's your sweatshirt," she started to pull it off when Percy stopped her.

"Keep it," He said with a smile, "You'll get cold again soon."

Cassie dropped the hem and nodded, starting walk off.

"Who is your patient?" Percy asked her.

Cassie twisted to face him, not fully turning, "A demi-god who got really hurt from a quest. Atlas dropped the world on his shoulders and the Big Three had to force Atlas back in. But it took its toll on his body and a bit of ambrosia or nectar isn't enough to fully heal him. I've been coaching him in physical therapy."

Percy nodded, "You always wanted to help people. Whether you're kicking ass or helping heal them."

Cassie half-smiled and walked away, towards her cabin.

* * *

The next morning, Cassie was with her patient. But her head wasn't completely there. Her mind was plagued with thoughts and feelings and memories of Percy. She couldn't believe how far they strayed from each other. She hadn't seen him in six months. Seeing him now brought up all the pain and heartbreak she was trying to forget.

She just took a breath and focused on helping her patient. The burns on his face from being dragged across stone were still covered in bandages. But they cut holds for his eyes and nose and mouth so he could function enough.

His hands were bandaged as well. Cassie was taking them off today and helping him take his first steps since his quest. After he succeeded at that he would just have to take the bandages off his face and he'd be as good as new.

His voice was hoarse when he asked, "Is he really back?"

Cassie faltered in her work at removing his hand bandages, but resumed work, "Yes. You heard from here?"

"His fan club was giggling about him outside the door. Kind of hard not to hear about it," He quipped.

Cassie fought the angry feeling at the mention of those girls and tried to end the conversation. But he wasn't having it, "You still love him." It wasn't a question – it was a certainty.

Cassie didn't look up from her work, "I never stopped."

"Then why don't you be with him? You never liked that Paul guy and you know you'll only want to be with Percy. As jealous as I am, I knew how happy you were with him and that's enough," He said.

Cassie sighed, "It's not that simple."

"You want to be with him. He wants to be with you. It's that simple." He argued.

"Too much happened that I can't just forget," Cassie looked up at him.

"But you can forgive him," he said softly.

* * *

**So there it is! I hope I shocked you there. Wondering why they broke up? Me too. Not really, I'm the author, I know. Haha.**

**Please review on this because I want feedback.**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	2. Can't Forget Can Forgive?

**CHAPTER TWO **

**Can't Forget. Can Forgive?**

* * *

"Take your time," Cassie told her patient as she helped him support himself on two wooden beams and struggle to walk.

"I just want to get the humiliation over with," he muttered self-resentfully.

"No one is laughing at you. No one's even watching you," Cassie told him with a teasing smile.

"You are and that's enough," he retorted.

Percy was walking around when he heard a laugh – Cassie's laugh. He peered into the infirmary window and saw Cassie smiling and laughing with a man. The man's face was bandaged so he didn't recognize him. He doubted he would anyway – he didn't know every demi-god.

Percy walked into the infirmary, "Hey."

Cassie looked up, wide-eyed, and quickly composed herself and said, "Hi Percy."

A wood nymph wandered over and said, "It seems it is the best time to remove the bandages." Cassie nodded and thanked the nymph before she left.

Cassie looked up, "Would you excuse us, Percy?"

Percy was about to leave when the guy stopped him, "No – wait."

Cassie looked up at her patient with concern, "Are you sure?"

The guy sighed and nodded down at her. Percy wondered what they knew that he didn't. What was the big deal? He guessed he'd find out.

Cassie put her patient's arm around her shoulders and led him over to his cot. He sat down and nodded to her again. Cassie picked up a small pair of medical scissors and cut into one of the thick bandages that looked like a mixture of cloth and gauze. She carefully picked the strips up as she unwrapped them from his head. But there was another layer of gauzy bandages and Percy could see a faint outline of his features – they looked familiar.

Cassie used to scissors to cut the rest of the bandages, carefully peeling them away to reveal her patients face.

Percy held back a gasp at the sight of him. He looked different – older with red burn marks on the side of his face, like his skin skidded on asphalt. But it was him. It was Luke.

"Luke!? LUKE!?" Percy cried out in shock.

Cassie rushed forward to take Percy's shoulders in her hands and make him look at her, "Percy, I know what it seems like. But it's been two years-"

"You know what he did, Cassie, to you! And you're helping this bastard?" Percy spat at her.

Cassie recoiled from him, "Yes, Percy. That was a long time ago and I know it doesn't excuse him but he's done a lot to make up for it. Because of things he's done, you're still alive. He literally had the world on his shoulders for a whole month. He's apologized so much."

"So have I!" Percy shouted, "How can you forgive him?"

"Because I have to!" Cassie yelled, "It goes against everything I believe in to turn someone away from help I can provide. He's made amends and I have to forget the past."

Percy took a step back and folded his hands over his eyes. He groaned, "I can't deal with this right now." He swiftly turned and ran out of the room.

Cassie sighed deeply, fighting back tears. She wiped her eyes before turning to Luke, "I'm sorry about that."

Luke shook his head, "It's less than I deserve – believe me."

Cassie crossed her arms over her chest, "You've redeemed yourself."

"I know what I did, Cassie," Luke said, "And I know what he did."

Cassie sighed, not wanting to go into this again. "Luke-"

"No, listen Cassie. This is important," Luke spoke over her. He sighed to himself, "I put you in danger and used you – the girl I care more about than my own life – in order to incriminate a guy I barely knew and attempt to start a war amongst the Gods and bring about the fall of Olympus. I should be dead right now."

"But you're not," Cassie said.

Luke relented, "But the point is, that if you can forgive me for doing all that... then you can definitely forgive Percy."

Cassie grew silent, looking out onto the camp grounds to avoid what they were talking about. She caught a glimpse of Percy arguing with Grover, probably about what he just learned. Bernie walked up to them and after Grover said something to her she took Percy aside and said something that made him stop dead. He looked over – his eyes locked with Cassie's. She saw him wipe his eyes and walk away. Was he crying?

"He made you so happy," Luke's voice brought her out of her gazing, "It would be a real tragedy if you both just let that go."

* * *

"Hey Cassie," Cassie turned to see Paul jogging to catch up to her, "How's my girl doing?"

Cassie rolled her eyes, "What did I say about 'your girl'?"

Paul sighed, "I know, I know. A guy can dream, though, right?"

Cassie folded her arms over her chest, "What's up?"

"I know you and this Percy guy have a history," Paul beat around the bush, "Should I be worried?"

"Why would you be worried?" Cassie asked back, looking forward as they walked side by side.

"You were together for over a year. Then suddenly you're not. It's normal to not be over that," Paul said.

Cassie slowed to a stop and turned so she was facing Paul, "Umm... with Percy it's... complicated. It's confusing and... emotional. A lot happened that it's so hard to just forget, you know?"

Paul stepped forward and put his hands on her hips lightly, looking down at her with a look of understanding, "If you still love him..."

"It's more complicated than that. Feelings aren't enough anymore," Cassie said softly, looking up at him.

Paul seemed to be trying to keep himself calm, "All I'm saying is that I want to be a consideration."

Cassie kissed his cheek slowly, "I think that can be arranged."

* * *

"I still can't believe it," Percy said as he and Grover sat on a log as the fire roared. Percy was staring across the bonfire at Cassie and Luke sitting alone. Cassie was smiling softly at Luke as he was talking.

"I know it's weird considering all that went down two years ago," Grover told him.

"It's not what he did to me," Percy interceded, "It's what he did to her. It's just hard to believe that she could really forgive him for that."

"Look at it this way," Grover started, "If she can forgive him for putting her life in danger and betraying her in possibly the worst way ever – don't you think given the right amount of time she can forgive you?"

Percy was silent – but hope brimmed inside him.

Grover continued, "I don't know what went on after... you know... but it couldn't have possibly been as bad as what Luke did, right? You guys are meant to be, man. It'll work itself out."

Percy watched as Luke excused himself when Paul sauntered up to the pair. Cassie smiled – though it seems strained – at him as he sat beside her and handed her a golden glowing drink. She didn't take a sip.

"I'm going to turn in," Percy said as he stood up. Grover looked up at him with concern on his face, "Are you sure? It's barely dark."

"I'm not in the party mood tonight, but I'll be fine," Percy said as he walked away.

* * *

**There's chapter two! I hope you guys like it so far.**


	3. Happy News to Share

CHAPTER THREE

Grover sighed as he watched Percy walk off. He looked back to where Percy was starring and saw Paul smiling widely and Cassie nodding along with whatever he was saying. He felt someone sit beside him and turned to see his beautiful Bernie beside him.

Bernie smiled softly up at her satyr, "Hey baby," she said gently, "How is he?"

"As expected, not good," Grover answered as he put an arm around her waist and she cuddled into his side.

Bernie sighed, "I wish that they would just be together. Cassie still cries at night, looking at old pictures..."

"Percy's not doing so well, either," Grover said, kissing her forehead. "When are we going to tell them, by the way?"

Bernie heaved a sigh again and said, "I don't want to rub it in their faces... They're going through a really rough time..."

"I know but we shouldn't put our life on hold," Grover said gently, "It's been ten months since they broke up. Maybe seeing us and hearing our news will show them that they can't let each other go. Maybe they'll realize that what we have, they can only have with each other."

Bernie relented, "How about this? I'll tell Cassie tomorrow, you tell Percy tomorrow? Then we can all meet up and hopefully they'll see each other and decided that they have to be together."

Grover smiled down at her, "Sounds like a plan." He leaned down and kissed her lips slowly, "I love you..."

"I love you too," Bernie smiled.

LELELE

"Cassie I have something to tell you!" Bernie busted out the next morning as she and Cassie were walking to breakfast.

Cassie laughed and gave her a confused smile, "Okay. What's up?"

Bernie wrung her hands nervously as they walked, "It's big. Like, life changing big."

Cassie paused and stopped walking. She let her eyes gaze over her sister's stomach, looking for the tell-tale signs of a baby bump. She couldn't see one but it could be early on...

"Are you...?" Cassie started, stammering, "I mean... Bernie.. are you pregnant?"

Bernie glanced down at where her sister was looking and her eyes widened, shaking her head scandalized, "What? No! No no no, no! I am definitely not pregnant."

Cassie breathed out a sigh of relief, "Good. I don't want to be an Auntie just yet," she smiled weakly.

Bernie nodded, "Don't worry about that. That's not what I needed to tell you about."

"Then what is it?" Cassie asked impatiently.

Bernie silently pulled the chain around her neck off and held up a beautiful platinum ring with two outer lines of emeralds and tiny diamonds in between the emeralds. It was beautiful – absolutely breathtaking.

"The diamonds are just crystals, but the emeralds are real. You know that Grover's been asking me since we were sixteen. And I caved about three months ago. He has been saving up for a ring and finally gave me this one about a month ago. He even re-proposed." Bernie explained as Cassie starred down at the ring in shock.

"I know – it's huge – huger than huge-" Bernie was saying.

But Cassie interrupted her, "It's great Bernie!" She smiled genuinely at her sister and pulled her into a hug.

Bernie was surprised to say the least, "It is?"

Cassie pulled away and held her by her shoulders, "Of course it is! Bernie – you and Grover have been together for four years. It's about time you finally see that it's him you're going to spend the rest of your life with and he's not going anywhere." She paused then and asked, "Why did you wait so long to tell me though?"

Bernie sighed, "I didn't want to come to you with my good news when all this bad stuff was happening to you. It's be like I was bragging about getting it right or something."

Cassie giggled her giggle, "Bernie... you don't have to spare my feelings. You're good news doesn't hurt me – it makes me happy. At least one of us gets the happy ending she deserves."

"You'll get your happy ending. You just have to let yourself," Bernie said quietly.

"I don't want to talk about Percy," Cassie said, "This isn't about him or us. It's about you. And Grover."

Bernie smiled begrudgingly, "I just want you to be happy, Cassie. And with him, you were."

"'Were' being the operative word, Bernie. It just didn't end up the way I always hoped it would," Cassie said quietly, "But that's okay. It just wasn't meant to be."

Bernie watched with a frown as her sister continued to walk towards breakfast.

LELELE

After breakfast, Chiron wanted to speak with Cassie in the Big House. "Is this about my quest?"

Chiron regarded her with a concerned, dark expression, "Pheobus sent word."

Cassie stood tense, "Really? What did he say?"

"That's the problem," Chiron started, making Cassie worry even more, "It isn't decipherable. It's just gibberish. It isn't Greek or English."

Cassie took the paper from his hands and looked at it. There was a series of symbols that didn't make any sense. "What does this mean?"

"The message itself doesn't mean anything. But the situation must mean that Pheobus has gone insane. If we wait any longer than he may be lost in his own mind forever," Chiron said with dread in his voice.

"We can't let that happen," Cassie determined.

"I agree," Chiron said to her, "Which means that you must get your prophecy from the Oracle as soon as possible – now perhaps."

Cassie nodded distractedly before walking up the stairs. The door must have creaked. But she didn't hear it. She found the mummified women and slowly sunk to her knees. She sighed before saying quietly, "Oracle, please, tell me what I need to do. It's my brother. I need to save him."

The green glow shot out of the mummy's mouth and the ethereal voice filled Cassie's ears, inside her head.

To save the blood from spilling itself,

You must follow it's path into the maze of Crete,

With your last quest partners and the person who wishes to be yours,

Face your own mind and your own mind's feat.

Cassie repeated the verse in her head over and over again as she walked back down the stairs to meet Chiron.

LELELE

Percy was faux-dueling in the arena with a dummy. He groaned with exhaustion before he put his blade away. He caught sight of Grover and nodded to him, "Hey."

"Hey, man..." Grover trailed off nervously, "I have to talk to you about something..."

Percy furrowed his eyebrows, "You okay, man?"

Grover jumped, "Yeah," He said distractedly, "I'm fine. I just have some news. Honestly, I kinda kept it from you because I didn't want you to get upset."

Percy grew more suspicious now, "What is it?"

"Don't freak out, okay?" Grover preludes. At Percy's impatient nod, Grover carried on, "Bernie and I are getting married. She finally said yes three months ago."

Percy paused, swallowing a thick lump in his throat. He cleared his throat, "That's great, man, really."

"Dude, I know that it's big. That's why we kept it on the down low for a while. We didn't want you or Cassie to feel like we were throwing it in your faces," Grover explained unnecessarily.

"Dude, it's okay," Percy interrupted. "It's about damn time you guys got engaged, you've only been asking her for like four years."

Grover half-smiled, "I was hoping for you to be my best man."

"I'd be honored," Percy said as he toweled his sweaty face.

"Cassie will be Bernie's maid of honor," Grover said, "You'll walk her down the aisle."

Percy shrugged 'nonchalantly', "Cool."

"Maybe someday her dad will be walking her down the aisle. To you," Grover 'hinted'.

Percy rolled his eyes, "I don't know about that. She's with Paul."

It was Grover's turn to roll his eyes, "She's not with him, with him. She doesn't like him. She's just confused by her own feelings. After everything went down, she got really lost."

Percy didn't say anything, but just started walking out of the arena. Grover followed after him, "I know how messed up it made you too. You haven't been the same. You've just been a shell of yourself and that's no way to live."

Percy still didn't say anything, but he knew his best friend was right.

"Bernie says she still cries at night," Grover revealed quietly.

Percy stopped in his tracks. He felt that painful tightening of his chest where his heart was. The same feeling that swelled within him and overwhelmed him when his relationship with Cassie ended. "She walked out on me," Percy whispered almost inaudibly.

"No offense man, but from what Bernie and I heard from that fight, she didn't have much of a choice," Grover said quietly, "But this doesn't have to be the end of you two. You guys were so in love. You can't let that go."

Percy sighed threw his nose, losing himself in flashbacks.

"Wake up... Waaaake upppp," Cassie said in a playful quiet voice, hovering over Percy's sleeping body.

Percy smiled in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes to see Cassie smiling softly above him. "Good morning," He said sleepily.

Cassie grinned, "Good morning." She pecked him on the lips.

She would wake him up with little kisses everyday. But she always threatened him not to tell anyone that she was secretly soft. She had a reputation of the cynical Aphrodite daughter. He'd always laugh, kiss her and promise that he'd keep his mouth shut.

"Hey," Percy whispered down to Cassie, who was fighting to keep her eyes open on the king sized bed in their room.

Cassie tiredly smiled up at him, "What?"

"Are you awake?" Percy whispered.

"No," she whispered back shortly.

Percy smiled to himself, "Liar."

"Ask stupid questions and you shall get stupid answers," she said back with her eyes closed.

"I just want to tell you something," Percy told her.

Cassie rubbed her eyes and peered up at him, "What do you have to tell me at midnight?"

"I love you," Percy whispered.

Cassie melted, smiling up at him, "Okay, that's enough reason to keep me awake in the middle of the night. I love you too... dork."

Percy smiled impishly, "Why you gotta be like that?"

"Because you love me for me, baggage and all. And I love you more than anything in the world. That won't ever change," She said in her soft voice.

She leaned up and kissed his lips, "I love you," she leaned back and cuddled up into his side, "Goodnight, Percy."

He couldn't lose moments like that. He couldn't lose her.

"I'm not letting her go," Percy said, determined.


End file.
